1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact optical lens assembly that is capable of 2D or 3D image applications on electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Thin and portable electronic devices with lens assembly are widely used, such as smart phones, tablet computers and ultrabooks. For applying to the portable electronic devices, the lens assembly with low manufacturing cost and compact size is required. A conventional lens assembly adopts at least three lens elements with refractive power, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 8,094,231 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,089,704. However, the cost and the complexity of manufacturing the lens assembly are relatively high when it comes to keep a compact size with many lens elements.
Although the lens assembly with two lens elements is disclosed, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,076; however, the chromatic polarization between the short wavelength and the long wavelength cannot be corrected through this lens assembly. Therefore, the image quality of the lens assembly would be limited.